<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aching and longing. by mother_hearted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601569">aching and longing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted'>mother_hearted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, bottom dimitri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri quivers underneath Claude sweetly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aching and longing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri quivers underneath Claude sweetly. With his front glued to the length of Dimitri's back, Claude can feel every quake in every muscle from every thrust. His hands have grown sticky and wet from handling Dimitri's leaking cock. His mouth feels like an ever flowing tide of spit from his never ending appetite. </p><p>Dimitri keens under him, a noise like it'd been scrapped out of the barrel of his chest with a spoon. Claude presses into him deeper, to fill the surely still existing ache. Can't let Dimitri feel empty, can't leave him in need.</p><p>"Dima," Claude whispers, caught up in their own world on their knees in their bed, Dimitri's arms shaking with his hands fisting the sheets. Claude wonders if he'll rip this set too. Wonders when his arms will grow liquid and weak and Dimitri will be nothing but a puddle, moans and cries rippling back and forth under him, threatening to sweep him under, lose the sense and reasoning he's carefully cultivated when pressed hot and close to Dimitri. </p><p>"Break me apart." Dimitri groans. "Fuck me harder, Claude! I need you!" Once he'd admitted to being nothing more than an instrument or a tool, needing and wanting nothing. It makes hearing Dimitri beg all the more heady. How he wants Claude to make his teeth ache. His bones rattle. Loud enough to drown out the sounds of phantom shackles and manacles. And Claude is so weak for him, becomes nothing more than a vine weaving around him tight, heartbeat a pounding war drum against Dimitri's scarred back. </p><p>When Claude's cock slaps into him harder Dimitri falls, wailing into their sheets, fingers white knuckled as they twist and tear through their linens. His hair spills off his shoulders, no doubt beginning to stick to his tear streaked face, and the blush burning the back of his neck nearly burns Claude's lips when they kiss his skin. </p><p>In the heat of this moment, Dimitri's reservations and defenses melt, filth flying off his tongue. How weak he is to Claude's cock. How good it feels to be used. How trapped under Claude he feels so, so <i>small</i>. It's a struggle to hold on every time. To get Dimitri to the release he seeks before Claude fills him up first. </p><p>Wrists cramping, his fingers encircle the sensitive head of Dimitri's cock. Make Dimitri howl when he squeezes and works it mercilessly. Like getting hit with a bolting spell, Dimitri's spine tries to straighten itself out when he comes, cock pulsing and adding another layer of mess onto his hand.</p><p>Pressed to the line of Dimitri's back, Claude arrives to his own mind numbing pleasure, shaking and breathless as he spills inside Dimitri. Laid out on top of him like this, it feels like they're sharing the same breath, one set of lungs working to support them both. Claude is no more eager to move than Dimitri is, and he smiles at the reminder, when Dimitri's hand slips up to hold the back of Claude's thigh, stay, it says, keep me full a while longer. </p><p>Claude kisses the back of his ear with a sigh. "My sweet kitten." Dimitri squirms underneath him from the kind words and Claude grins, knowing he can't get away. "You still have the prettiest blush. I never get tired of the view you make." Lips press kisses to the back of his neck, the corner of his jaw as he speaks. "The only downside when we do it like this is I miss out on your tears. Mm, love seeing you enjoy yourself."</p><p>Dimitri whines softly underneath him and Claude holds him until he's ready to turn around. Sliding out of him, Dimitri finally rolls over, coming back down from his high but in no hurry to part from Claude's arms. Good.</p><p>"You do have a knack for fucking the embarrassment out of me," Dimitri rumbles low and sweet. Ugh. Claude steals a kiss from his mouth. Dimitri laughs just as low. A dusting of pink settles back on his cheeks.</p><p>"It looks like I didn't do as thorough a job as I thought."</p><p>Dimitri looks positively delighted at his words, teeth biting his bottom lip. "You want to again?"</p><p>"A man doesn't enjoy a feast once, he has to get his fill properly." His fingers stroke up Dimitri's cheek and through his scalp. "As many times as it takes." Dimitri's eyes flutter shut, mouth parting with a sigh.</p><p>"Yes," he breathes out. Carries the rest of his words off a whisper. "You make me feel like I'm starving. Please. You've tamed the beast on his belly, now take this man on his back."</p><p>"You're all man." Claude reminds him before sweeping Dimitri back into a kiss, groaning low at the arms that hold him back tight and fierce. "You're the man I love," and Dimitri makes that wounded noise under him again, stealing Claude's breath when he hugs him too tight, when a deeper flush blooms on his face, touching his ears, and Claude's lost. </p><p>Lost in his husband, all man, all need and want and clutching at him tightly. </p><p>He's perfect.</p><p>Claude kisses him again and falls headfirst into the rolling sea of Dimitri's desire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/justonevice/status/1225663148465606656?s=20">lovely art.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>